Un secret
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: L'histoire se passe quelques temps après la fin du combat contre Boo, Sangoku y repense... et repense à l'attitude de Végéta durant le combat.
1. Chapter 1

**Un secret**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Dragon Ball_ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Base : Le manga (sauf la partie dix ans plus tard tout à la fin dont je n'ai pas tenu compte).

—

—Chapitre 1—

« Végéta ! Bouge-toi ! Eloigne-toi de là ! Tu vas être touché ! »

Il l'avait regardé se faire démolir pendant les longues minutes nécessaires à former le Genkidama – c'aurait pu être tellement plus court si les Terriens avaient compris plus vite ! S'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés si méfiants ou je-m'en-foutistes ! Végéta avait raison de dire que les Terriens devaient reprendre leur destin en main, on leur mâchait bien trop le travail ! Et cela se retournait contre eux aujourd'hui… – ; à présent, son vaillant compagnon de combat gisait sur le sol, incapable de se lever, de s'éloigner, d'échapper à la boule d'énergie s'il la lançait.

Et comment la lancer dans ces conditions ? Cela avait déjà été une torture de le voir se faire battre à mort sans pouvoir l'aider, alors qu'il n'avait même plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se transformer en Super Saiyen, qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de se défendre. Tout ça pour faire diversion, pour gagner du temps.

« Imbécile ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Allez ! Vite ! »

La réponse de Végéta, lucide, pragmatique, alors même qu'il s'agissait de sa propre vie… peut-être justement parce qu'il s'agissait de sa vie : à sa place, Sangoku aurait agi de même, il aurait tenu les mêmes propos, aurait fait passé la survie du monde avant la sienne. Cependant, si les rôles avaient été inversés, Végéta n'aurait probablement pas hésité un instant à lancer la boule d'énergie pure, Sangoku sur la trajectoire ou pas ; il aurait tenu le même raisonnement froid et implacable s'il avait été à sa place.

Il n'était pas Végéta, et Végéta mourrait s'il lançait cette boule, Végéta l'auteur de cette idée pouvant sauver le monde, Végéta deux fois sacrifié. Sangoku avait été si content de voir qu'il avait ressuscité, lui qui avait donné sa vie pour tenter de tuer Boo, et à peine revenu d'entre les morts, voilà qu'il devrait y retourner à nouveau ? Voilà qu'il devrait être tué par lui, Sangoku ?

Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il refusait de le tuer. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Pourtant, s'il ne lançait pas son attaque, s'il n'acceptait pas de tuer celui qu'il considérait son ami, alors Boo s'en chargerait, comme il se chargerait de le tuer lui et de détruire tout l'univers.

Il enviait la froide lucidité de Végéta.

Ces réflexions n'avaient duré que quelques secondes – et il n'avait pas réussi à prendre la décision de lancer la boule –, un temps amplement suffisant à Boo pour lui lancer une attaque. Le temps de l'esquiver et… Végéta avait disparu !

Satan, le pédant champion du monde, tricheur et menteur, l'emmenait au loin sur son épaule, devenant ainsi le sauveur de Végéta et, par extension, du monde.

Pour de vrai cette fois.

~oOo~

C'est à ces instants qui avaient précédé la fin du combat – et de Boo – que Sangoku pensait alors qu'il pêchait avec Sangoten. Deux mois s'étaient écoulé et il repensait à tout ceci avec sérénité, presqu'avec nostalgie. Le combat en lui-même avait été grandiose, à la fois angoissant et stimulant, mais surtout il avait eu l'impression que pour la première fois une vraie communion avait régné entre Végéta et lui. Et il y avait ce soulagement qu'il avait ressenti, quand il avait vu Satan emporter Végéta au loin – quel élan de reconnaissance il avait ressenti alors envers le champion du monde ! Savoir Végéta hors de danger. Lancer la boule d'énergie sans se poser de questions.

Ça n'avait pas de prix.

Avait-il remercié Végéta pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Pour son sacrifice ? Pour son idée ingénieuse ? Pour s'être laissé cogner dessus pour gagner du temps ? Pour n'avoir pas hésité une seconde à lui ordonner de le sacrifier une nouvelle fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ça n'avait probablement pas grande importance : Végéta n'avait que faire des mercis, surtout venant de sa part. Sans compter que ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait avant tout pour sa famille et donc un merci lui semblerait d'autant plus idiot ; Sangoku s'attirerait un regard méprisant, un de plus. Pourtant, ce dernier sentait que cela manquait, que c'était la moindre des choses.

« Je vais aller voir Végéta », dit-il en se tournant vers son fils.

~oOo~

La maison était immense et, bien qu'elle renfermât nombre trésors, ouverte aux quatre vents ; Sangoku l'avait toujours connue ainsi, c'était réconfortant cette confiance qu'avaient les parents de Bulma en la nature humaine. A travers une baie vitrée, il avisa la silhouette de Végéta à l'extérieur, adossé contre un arbre. Il était plongé dans un livre, paisible. Sangoku s'approcha de lui en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Carot ? » demanda Végéta sans lever les yeux.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà repéré son aura.

« C'est marrant, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en train de lire.

— Figure-toi que m'entraîner, me battre et me faire éclater par des monstres dix fois plus puissants que moi ne sont pas mes seuls passe-temps dans la vie. Et _j'aime_ lire. Que me veux-tu ? »

Le ton n'était guère aimable, Sangoku ne s'en offusqua pas ; en premier lieu, parce que Sangoku faisait rarement attention à ce genre de choses, en second lieu, parce que, de toute façon, Végéta lui parlait toujours de cette façon-là. Et puis, il fallait avouer que sa remarque était stupide : pourquoi Végéta ne lirait-il pas ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que lui ne le faisait pas. Il avait tellement de points communs avec Végéta – du fait de leurs origines communes – qu'il finissait par penser qu'il n'était qu'un autre lui-même avec juste un sale caractère et un passé difficile en primes – l'un étant peut-être la conséquence de l'autre, et inversement.

Sa démarche apparut soudainement très vaine à Sangoku. Il n'était plus aussi convaincu qu'un merci manquait ; après tout, c'était vrai qu'il coulait de source. Il le lui dit quand même ; les yeux de Végéta roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

« Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire !

— Je ne sais pas », répondit Sangoku. Pure vérité. Tout comme il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il se sentait peiné par la réaction brusque de Végéta qui était, somme toute, prévisible. Végéta était déjà retourné à son livre, façon de lui donner congé. Il repartit sur ses pas.

~oOo~

« Sangoku ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bulma lorsqu'il la croisa dans la maison.

« Bulma, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

— Ça crève pas les yeux… Tu ressembles à un chien battu.

— Oh, c'est rien… Je viens de me faire envoyer balader par Végéta.

— Tu devrais y être habitué, fit remarquer Bulma dans un rire.

— Oui, mais… je croyais qu'avec le temps il finirait par m'apprécier. »

Bulma cessa de sourire et, l'air circonspect, observa un instant son vieil ami. Il semblait malheureux comme les pierres à l'idée que Végéta ne l'aime pas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pinça nerveusement le tissu de sa robe.

« C'est si important que ça qu'il t'apprécie ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Moi, je l'aime bien… mais bon… lui me déteste et il est dit que ça sera toujours ainsi. »

Sangoku accompagna ses paroles d'un pauvre sourire et d'un haussement d'épaules qui semblait signifier : « C'est pas grave. » Il la salua et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Il ne te déteste pas. »

Cette parole de Bulma le fit se retourner. Il haussa un sourcil, pencha la tête de côté.

« C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne.

— Il donne l'impression qu'il veut donner, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mode de défense. »

Sangoku fit la moue et, levant les yeux au ciel, poussa un profond soupir : si Bulma avait raison, Végéta était vraiment désespérant.

« En quoi ça serait si grave qu'il ne me déteste pas ? Pourquoi veut-il à tout prix me faire croire que c'est le cas ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble – surtout pendant le combat contre Boo –, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait de gênant pour lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il s'entendait bien avec Yamcha, et aussi avec Krilin, et Sangohan et… et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'en vante, mais il ne s'en cache pas. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire la même chose avec moi ?

— Parce qu'avec toi, c'est différent.

— En quoi ? » Sangoku était excédé, il poussa un nouveau soupir, le regard tourné vers le plafond. « Non, réponds pas, je sais : je suis son éternel rival, bla bla bla. Pourtant il m'avait semblé qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, vu ce qu'il m'a dit pendant qu'on se battait contre Boo.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Bulma paraissait intriguée, un peu inquiète aussi.

« Qu'il comprenait que j'étais plus fort que lui. Ça n'avait plus l'air de le gêner… Enfin, ça, c'était quand il pensait que j'étais capable de tuer Boo et qu'il croyait que je ne me battais pas à fond pour préserver sa fierté. Après, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à nouveau dégringolé dans son estime. »

Il se mit à rire – ça sonnait faux –, Bulma le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et déçue, et par la même chose : le fait que Sangoku ne s'aperçoivent pas des sentiments de Végéta. Cette lutte entre deux émotions contraires durait depuis des années. C'était terrible à dire, mais d'une certaine façon la mort de Sangoku, tué par Cell, l'avait soulagée : Végéta avait pu faire son deuil. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, elle avait été heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami… mais l'épanouissement de Végéta en avait à nouveau pris un coup. Leur couple en était revenu au point de départ, comme au début de leur relation… au début de leur arrangement devrait-elle dire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, Végéta lui avait fait promettre de toujours se taire, et d'ailleurs cela ne l'arrangeait pas de parler : Végéta était à elle, pas complètement certes, mais…

« Il ne te déteste pas, répéta-t-elle. En fait, c'est tout le contraire, il t'ai… »

Elle se tut brusquement, le regard fuyant ; elle s'était retenue, avait réussi à se retenir. Végéta lui avait fait promettre, c'était mal de ne pas tenir une promesse, et stupide de ne pas la tenir alors que c'était contraire à ses intérêts.

« Il quoi ? Il m'aime ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? »

Elle ne s'était pas retenue assez vite. Elle le regretterait probablement. Elle le regrettait déjà.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit. Oublie ça. S'il te plait.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sangoku ne comprenait plus rien. La supplique de Bulma avait sonné comme une confirmation. « Il t'aime », c'était bien ça qu'elle allait dire avant de s'interrompre, il en était sûr. Mais c'était vraiment bizarre, lui aussi l'aimait bien. Pourquoi prendre ça autant à cœur ? Pourquoi en faire tant de mystère ? Et quelle différence entre « Il ne te déteste pas » et « Il t'aime » ? A moins que… il y avait deux sens possibles à cette phrase, y avait-il quelque chose après ce « Il t'aime » ou bien s'arrêtait-il là ? S'il s'arrêtait là, cela voudrait dire… non, c'était impossible.

Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures : Végéta l'aimait bien et c'était dans son tempérament de vouloir le cacher, du fait de leur supposée rivalité.

« Il me considère comme un ami, mais il est trop fier pour le montrer, c'est ça ? »

Cela n'expliquait pas l'air catastrophé de Bulma, mais c'était la seule explication logique.

« Oui, c'est ça », murmura Bulma après quelques instants.

Le visage de Sangoku s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Cool », l'entendit-elle murmurer avant de lui faire un petit au-revoir de la main.

—A suivre—

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... le second suivra bientôt... ainsi que quatre autres ficlettes sur Dragon Ball.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou longue) review (ça mange pas de pain, et ça fait toujours son petit effet ;p)


	2. Chapter 2

—

**Un secret**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Dragon Ball_ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Base : Le manga (sauf la partie dix ans plus tard tout à la fin dont je n'ai pas tenu compte).

—

—Chapitre 2—

« J'ai bien failli dévoiler ton secret. »

Végéta releva le nez de son livre.

« Quel secret ? »

Bulma se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés ; elle ne répondit pas.

« A qui ? demanda-t-il alors, espérant vaguement que le nom de la personne lui donnerait un indice sur le secret en question.

— A Sangoku. »

Le livre tomba de ses mains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu m'as fait une promesse ! Tu m'as juré de garder ça pour toi !

— Je l'ai fait, je n'ai rien dit… enfin… je me suis interrompue et il a donné un autre sens à mes propos.

— Un autre sens ? » répéta Végéta. Il n'osait se réjouir.

« Il croit que tu l'aimes bien et que ta fierté t'empêche de l'avouer.

— Que je l'aime bien ? C'est tout ?

— Oui. »

Il parût soulagé. Un moindre mal. Bulma ne savait pas quoi penser. L'impression que quoi que vous fassiez, ça sera de toute façon mauvais. Qu'elle ne dise rien ? Elle serait pour toujours officiellement l'amoureuse de Végéta, tout en se sachant pertinemment la numéro deux dans son cœur et devant vivre avec… sans compter le fait qu'il y aurait pour toujours ce fond de tristesse en celui qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle le dise ? Elle risquait de perdre Végéta… et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Car Sangoku était avec Chichi.

Même en considérant que Sangoku ne soit pas vraiment amoureux de Chichi – ce qui était possible, leur mariage avait été si précipité, et à la seule initiative de son épouse, Sangoku, bonne pomme, n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement –, même si Végéta assurait que les Saiyens ne connaissaient rien à toutes ces idioties d'homo, d'hétéro, de bi et compagnie, Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sangoku n'aimait pas les hommes, sexuellement parlant. Sans compter qu'il était quelqu'un de très loyal – l'argument de Végéta, son propre terme, celui que les Saiyens employaient là où les terriens parlaient de fidélité –, aimer Végéta, ce serait trahir Chichi.

De toute façon, Sangoku amoureux de Végéta ? Sérieusement, cela ne se pouvait pas – ça aussi c'était un argument de son homme, un de ceux qu'il lui avait sortis quand elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son rival, avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, quand elle était encore avec Yamcha.

Cela l'aurait amusée de voir Végéta se mettre en couple avec Sangoku à cette époque. Elle n'aimait pas trop Chichi, avait toujours estimé que Sangoku avait fait une erreur en se mariant avec. Depuis, c'était elle qui s'était mise avec Végéta… et elle était amoureuse.

Dans ces circonstances, voir ces deux hommes ensemble serait beaucoup moins distrayant.

Peut-être bien qu'elle n'était qu'une sale petite égoïste, peut-être bien que c'était de s'en rendre compte qui la gênait, plus encore que de se savoir un second choix ou que Végéta soit insatisfait et malheureux.

« Tu devrais lui dire.

— Hors de question. »

Voilà, elle lui avait dit ce qu'il devrait faire et c'était lui qui refusait. Elle n'était pas égoïste, elle avait invité Végéta à tout révéler, à tenter le coup, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas, qu'y pouvait-elle ?

Elle ne pouvait être considérée comme responsable.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tu as tort », dit-elle en se relevant. Elle enfonçait le clou, se sentait presque fière d'elle. Elle risqua un œil vers son homme, celui-ci la regardait étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. De toute façon, c'est vieux, et je m'étais trompé : je ne ressens rien pour lui. »

Menteur.

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement réprobatrice, intérieurement heureuse. Il avait raison : c'était impossible. Il mentait : il ressentait de l'amour pour Sangoku. Elle était égoïste : que cela soit impossible l'arrangeait bien.

Pourquoi changer ?

—Fin—

Voilà pour la suite et fin de cette petite fic...

Bon, peut-être certain(e)s resteront-ils sur leur faim... mais qu'ils (elles) se rassurent, j'ai des petits one-shots en réserve sur cette pairing...

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me reviewer (sauf si vous êtes un troll détestant le yaoi, n'ayant que de très vagues et lointaines notions d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire et ayant fait une croix nette et définitive sur la ponctuation - allez voir la page des reviews et lisez celle d'un dénommé "kev", vous comprendrez de quoi je parle -... les autres, vous êtes les bienvenus !)

_Rassurez-vous, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer ma fic et de me le dire (à condition que ce soit pour des bonnes raisons et que vous me les expliquiez) et vous avez même le droit de faire des petites fautes (c'est des choses qui arrivent)... mais y a des limites à la c..._

Cela dit, le p'tit kev m'aura bien fait marrer ^0^_  
_


End file.
